


love the soul (not the body)

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday Fest 2020, Established Relationship, First Time, Gay Draco Malfoy, Genderbending, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Temporarily Female Harry Potter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Harry wants to know what it's like. It turns out, so does Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 464
Collections: Daily Deviant





	love the soul (not the body)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedavranox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedavranox/gifts).



> Written for kedavranox's prompt for the 2020 [Daily Deviant Banging Birthday Fest](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/30202.html).
> 
> I started this fic a handful of times before finally landing on this approach, so I hope you enjoy this one, Nox! Thanks to nerdherderette & writcraft for betaing!

Harry took in the scene with grim satisfaction, watching as the slimeballs he'd been "working" with for the past several weeks were escorted back to the Ministry by the various Aurors swarming the warehouse. His coworkers gave him a wide berth as they processed the scene—they were all aware he'd been working undercover, but weren't privy to the details; many of them likely hadn't made the connection between Harry Potter and the stony woman watching over them. Of course, if they'd taken a moment to really look at him they would have noticed the striking resemblances—Harry could have been his own sister, if his parents had lived long enough to give him a sibling. Even with the (slightly unsettling) similarities, it had taken Harry a while to get used to his new reflection, and he was keen to start seeing his usual face in the mirror again.

"How much longer until this wears off?" Harry asked the Unspeakable standing next to him. 

The Unspeakable Department had been called in when it became clear that the Aurors needed a female agent to work this particular case, and that all of the witches who were trained in undercover work were currently unavailable. Harry had possessed the best credentials for the job, but it was clear a simple Glamour wouldn't cut it. Polyjuice was the next logical option, but the necessity for frequent and consistent consumption while working undercover made it a massive liability, so Robards had roped in the Unspeakables to see if they had any alternatives.

It turned out they did: a new and experimental potion that would alter the drinker's biological sex for extended periods of time. They'd been all too eager to hand it over—the Unspeakables were always interested in more test subjects. Harry couldn't deny the potion was effective, but after several weeks of working undercover with the dregs of humanity, he was eager to get back to his normal life… and body.

The Unspeakable waved their wand, creating a shimmering display of complex charts and graphs in the air in front of them. They cocked their head, analysing the gibberish they'd just Conjured.

"You would have been due for your next dose in sixteen hours," the Unspeakable replied after several moments. "Given that we scheduled your doses with a healthy margin for error, I'd say you have between twenty and twenty-four hours left before the effects of the potion wear off entirely."

Harry groaned. It wasn't all that bad in the scheme of things, but all he wanted was to go home and crawl into bed with his lover, then proceed with a bout of marathon sex to make up for their time apart.

The Unspeakable smiled. "Chin up, Potter. If that man of yours is as willing to try new things as all those exposés in the _Prophet_ made out, I doubt a little fanny's gonna scare him off."

Harry wanted to glare at them, but he couldn't help but laugh. "Draco's generally down to try anything once, but he's also quite decidedly gay."

The Unspeakable shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't be curious."

Harry supposed that was true, because Merlin knew _he_ certainly was. He wouldn't pretend that he hadn't spent a few (okay, most) lonely nights while undercover exploring his new body with very pleasurable results. Each time he'd thought of Draco, wondering what it would be like to be with him like this, how different it would be to feel Draco inside him this way. Draco had known he was gay from a very young age and Harry was well aware Draco hadn't ever been with a woman before. _Was_ he curious, just a little? Would the fact that it was _Harry_ with the tits and the twat make any difference? Harry knew if things were switched he'd be _very_ keen to explore Draco's body, but then again, he'd always enjoyed women just as much as men. 

Harry had no idea what Draco would think, what he would want, but Harry knew that regardless of whether or not Draco wanted to fuck him as a woman, it was time to go home. It had been far too long since they'd even seen one another, and even if the sex marathon had to wait for a day, at the very least he could enjoy sleeping in his own bed, curled up with the man he loved.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Harry said, turning and reaching out to shake the Unspeakable's hand. "But either way, I think it's time for me to head off. Would you mind letting Robards know that I'll be in to do my official debrief once I've come off the potion?"

"Will do," the Unspeakable said with a wicked grin. "Have fun, tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes, then Disapparated.

The house was dark when Harry appeared in the living room. Given that it was just after nine in the evening on a Tuesday, Harry wasn't surprised. Harry was well used to Draco's routines after several years of living together, and he'd bet money that Draco was upstairs right now in their bed, probably reading through the latest submissions for the Potions magazine he helped edit. Harry made his way up the stairs in the dark, the light spilling into the hallway from their open bedroom door luring him like a moth to a flame.

Sure enough, Draco was sitting up in bed in his favourite pair of black silk pyjamas, looking mouth-wateringly hot as he frowned down in consternation at the stack of parchment in his hand, his quill furiously editing the article. Harry leaned against the door jam, his heart swelling at the familiar sight. It was these little moments Harry missed most when he was undercover, and his work only made him appreciate them all the more. He gave his heart a few moments to calm down and then knocked softly on the open door, announcing his presence.

Draco jolted, clearly startled, his hand reaching instinctively for his wand as he looked towards the door. 

"Harry?!" he exclaimed, a moment of confusion flashing across his face before he broke out into a wide, sunny smile. He threw his marking on the side table and rushed towards Harry, gathering him into a hug. Draco wasn't a naturally effusive person, but he'd made an effort to become more demonstrative after he and Harry got together and he'd learned how much physical displays of affection meant to Harry. The occasional long absence due to Harry's work only seemed to further inspire the urge in Draco, and Harry let Draco take him into his arms with relish, burrowing into the embrace and breathing in the clean, comforting scent of Draco's skin.

Draco held Harry a little longer than usual, his hands wandering curiously, apparently still processing the change in Harry's body. They certainly fit together differently, Harry's feminine form shorter, softer, and curvier than it normally was. Draco pulled back, his eyes wide as he held Harry at arm's length so that he could look him up and down, no doubt cataloguing every minute difference. 

"So… this is new," Draco said carefully, clearly overwhelmed. 

"Yeah." Harry's cheeks were warm as he looked down at the floor. He was overcome with a sudden bout of shyness, feeling self-conscious beneath Draco's gaze in a way he hadn't experienced since the early days of their relationship. Harry _knew_ that Draco didn't go for women, but he couldn't help but want Draco to want _him_. It was stupid, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"I didn't realise this case required you to go quite _so_ undercover," Draco replied lightly, clearly picking up on the fact that he needed to tread carefully. "Shall I take your appearance here to mean that this particular assignment is over?"

Harry nodded. "Yup, all wrapped up. Still got another day until this"—he gestured at his body—"wears off, but the case is closed."

Draco smiled, relieved the way he always was when Harry finished with a case. "That's good." His gaze kept darting all over Harry's body, as if he wasn't quite sure where to look. "You must be tired."

"Ehh, not really," Harry replied with a shrug, his heart racing. "You know how it is after I finish a mission. Still a bit… keyed up."

Draco's eyes darkened as he no doubt recalled Harry's preferred way to burn off the post-mission adrenaline. His hands slid down Harry's sides, gripping onto the swell of Harry's hips as his thumbs rubbed gentle circles against the sensitive skin right above Harry's waistband. The simple touch was enough to get Harry all worked up after weeks without Draco's hands on him, and he shivered. It was different, the way this body experienced arousal, more of an all-over feeling as opposed to being so focused on his prick. He kind of liked it, even if the timing wasn't exactly ideal.

"You should probably stop doing that if you don't plan on following through," Harry said, his voice the lowest he'd heard it as a woman. He'd eventually grown used to the slightly higher pitch, but apparently arousal brought him much closer to his usual register.

Draco raised a single eyebrow, his eyes sparkling as he slid his hands around to Harry's bum and gave it a squeeze. "Who says I don't intend on following through?"

Harry glared at him. "Uh, the fact that you don't like women?"

"I like _you_ ," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "And I like women just fine! Some of my best friends are women, you know. You're acting like I find the female form repulsive. I'm not five."

"Okay, but you don't find them attractive. Women don't make you _hard_."

"No?" Draco raised a single eyebrow in challenge as he grabbed Harry's slim hand and pressed it against his cock. His _rapidly hardening_ cock, all hot and firm and sheathed in Draco's silk pyjamas. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock as another wave of arousal rolled through him. " _You_ get me hard, Harry. It doesn't matter what you look like." Draco hesitated. "Unless you don't want to…"

Harry hurriedly shook his head, massaging Draco's prick through his pyjamas. "No! No, I do, I very much do. I, err… I've honestly always been kind of curious about what it would feel like as a woman. Seems a shame to waste this opportunity."

Draco smirked at him, tugging Harry close until their bodies were flush. "You're not the only one who's been curious. Not enough to inspire me to go through all the effort of making it happen, but… well, I've always wondered how much different it feels fucking a cunt instead of an arse." 

Harry's body gave a violent shudder, and that was it, the time for banter was over. He pressed up on his toes, threading his fingers through Draco's hair and kissing him with every bit of unfulfilled passion from the past several weeks. Draco groaned and kissed him back just as enthusiastically, his hands massaging Harry's arse as he ground up against him. 

"I want to try something," Draco said, waiting for Harry's nod before adding, "Hop up," as he slid his hands beneath Harry's thighs and lifted. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, huffing a startled laugh into Draco's mouth as Draco carried him towards the bed before dropping him onto the middle of the mattress.

Draco grinned down at him, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Didn't feel up to it before?"

Draco crawled onto the mattress, hovering over Harry, his fair hair hanging down around his face. "You're not quite as… muscle-y as you usually are. I thought I'd risk it."

Harry smiled as he tugged Draco down into a kiss, relishing the feel of his firm body on top of him. "Yeah, well, it was pretty fucking hot."

"Mmm, good," Draco said, but he seemed distracted, and Harry realised he was groping for his wand on the bedside table. A moment later, all their clothes were gone, leaving their naked bodies pressed together in new and delightful ways. Draco pulled back to kneel between Harry's thighs, looking him over with unabashed wonder.

"Merlin, Harry," he breathed. "It's so obviously you." He caressed the faded scar in the center of Harry's chest before ghosting his fingers across the swell of Harry's tits, flicking lightly at one of the hardening nubs. "And yet, so different." He cupped Harry's breasts, squeezing them gently and circling his thumbs around his nipples, making Harry whine and wriggle. Draco flashed him a hungry grin. "It's hotter than I expected, seeing you like this."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, his voice high and breathy. It was hotter than he'd expected, too, being under Draco in this form. He'd spent a good part of their last several years together on his back for Draco, and he hadn't realised it would feel so different in his new body. The perspective was skewed, somehow; Draco seemed bigger, _harder_ , when contrasted against Harry's smaller frame and new curves. Draco loomed over him, sexy as hell, and Harry couldn't help but spread his legs a little wider, already desperate to feel Draco inside of him.

The motion drew Draco's gaze downwards, and he stared in apparent fascination at the apex of Harry's thighs. He wasn't looking at it with quite the same relish he showed when staring at Harry's cock, but he didn't appear to be disturbed or put off when confronted with the bare reality of Harry's cunt. He ran his fingers through Harry's pubic hair, stimulating all the sensitive hair follicles and making Harry's legs twitch. Draco grinned in satisfaction, Harry's reaction seeming to bolster his confidence and inspiring him to dive right in. His fingers dragged downward, sliding through Harry's slick folds.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Draco marvelled, rubbing his fingers together as he held them up curiously. He brought them to his mouth, sucking on the tips so obscenely that another gush of slick dampened Harry's thighs. Draco smirked as he withdrew his fingers with a pop. "You still taste good, in case you were wondering."

Harry swallowed around his dry throat. "Good to know."

"I wonder if you feel any different," Draco mused as he brought his fingers back down to rub at Harry's cunt. "The provided lubrication is rather convenient."

Harry's laugh turned strangled as Draco slid a single finger inside of him. Fuck, that felt good, even better than when Harry had done it himself. Draco's fingers were thicker and longer, and it was nice to just focus on the sensations instead of worrying about hand cramps. He clenched down around Draco's finger, circling his hips to see how it felt. 

Draco seemed equally keen on experimenting, thrusting his finger in and out at varying speeds, circling and twisting as he felt Harry up from the inside. Eventually he added a second finger, staring intently at where they both thrust into Harry. He lacked the customary precision he usually had whenever he fingered Harry open, always perfectly aware of where Harry's prostate was and how best to get him off. They'd spent their years together learning one another's bodies, but this body wasn't Harry's as Draco knew it. It lent the whole thing an air of novelty that was strangely exciting. Almost like they were fucking for the very first time.

"It does feel different," Draco mused, curling his fingers in a way that made Harry's stomach clench. "You're still tight, but there's not quite as much resistance as when I fuck your arse."

"Gonna—gonna be even tighter around your cock."

Draco stared at him hotly. "Getting impatient?"

"It's been three bloody weeks," Harry growled. "I'm way past impatient."

"Fair enough," Draco replied with a laugh, removing his fingers and wiping them on his thigh. He gave Harry a slightly nervous smile. "Do you think you're ready?" 

It was different, seeing Draco so cautious and unsure when it came to sex. He'd spent his early twenties fucking his way through Britain's gay clubs, and by the time he and Harry had got together, he was well-versed in sex. He'd been more experienced than Harry by a landslide, but only with men. It was rare that something came up in bed that Draco hadn't tried at least once, and Harry found he quite liked being the more experienced one for a change.

"I'm ready," Harry replied, licking his lips as he watched Draco's hand stroke over his cock. "I'm so wet for you, I don't think we even need any lube. You should be able to slide right in."

"Yeah?" Draco breathed, squeezing his cock as he wanked—he'd always liked it a bit rough—as he stared at where Harry was pink and hot and aching for him. 

"Yeah," Harry confirmed with an eager moan, crooking his legs around Draco's lower back and pulling, gently easing him forward. Draco laughed and took the hint, angling his dick at Harry's entrance and pressing inside.

" _Oh_ ," Draco gasped as he sunk in, his hips settling so perfectly in the cradle of Harry's thighs. Harry knew the feeling, knew the impossibly slick, smooth heat of a welcoming cunt, and how different it felt from anal. The friction wasn't as strong, the grip not quite as vise-like, a continuous pressure as opposed to the more localised constriction of the sphincter muscles. Harry knew how much Draco liked that first intial push, enjoyed the feel and friction of fucking Harry's arse, but it was clear as he began to thrust that Harry's twat was doing it for him as well.

"Fuck, you feel nice," Draco said, finding a slow, deep rhythym that made Harry's toes curl. He leaned down and gave Harry a sensual kiss, and Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, holding him tight so that their bodies were almost entirely one.

"So do you," Harry murmured into Draco's mouth between kisses, his hands running through Draco's hair and down his back, gripping his arse and his thighs as Harry arched beneath him. 

_Fuck_ , everything felt so bloody good, so much better than he'd imagined when he'd played with himself alone. Every bit of his body felt so sensitised: his nipples as they rubbed against Draco's chest, the strain of his thighs spread wide around Draco's hips, Draco's pubic bone rubbing against Harry's clit with every slow grind. Harry liked the closeness, too, how easily they fit together. The angle was different than when Draco fucked his arse in this position, and Harry found he quite enjoyed the slight change that adjustment provided. It made it easier to fully pull Draco into and onto him, and he took full advantage.

Already he could tell Draco was close, his normal stamina apparently shot. Maybe it was the newness of it all, or maybe it was the fact that it had been weeks since their last fuck, but all too soon Draco's hips began to pick up speed, his breath starting to hitch the way it did when he was about to come. Draco, unsurprisingly, was not well-versed in the art of making women come, so Harry gave them both a hand, so to speak, reaching down between their bodies to finger his clit. He'd worked out early on in his assignment how best to get himself off, and he flicked his fingers rapidly back and forth across the nub, his body winding up, up, up, until he came with a high-pitched gasp, pleasure spreading out through his body, leaving him loose-limbed and sated.

He clenched down on Draco's thrusting cock as he came, and that extra bit of friction was enough to send Draco over the edge himself, grinding in deep as he emptied himself inside Harry and collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck, you're heavy," Harry said after several long moments spent catching his breath. Normally he was bigger than Draco, but in this form he felt nearly crushed beneath Draco's dense body.

"Shit, sorry," Draco apologised as he rolled off onto his side, his expression dazed as he looked Harry over, apparently still marvelling over Harry's unfamiliar peaks and valleys. He shook his head as if to clear it before reaching for his wand to clean them both off. Harry's nose wrinkled at the slightly uncomfortable sensation—it turned out it was just as disconcerting to clean come out of a vagina as it was out of an arsehole.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, smoothing a hand down Harry's side.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You did just fuck a cunt for the first time."

Draco grinned. "I did, didn't I? It was surprisingly spectacular, but I think that had more to do with the fact that it was you than the fact that it was a cunt."

Harry's cheeks grew hot—it was rare that Draco got so sentimental, and it never failed to make Harry's heart race. "Yeah, well, you were pretty _spectacular_ , too."

Harry leaned forward and kissed the grin off Draco's face, allowing himself to be moved and manipulated until he was curled up against Draco's chest. He loved that they still fit together so well.

"So, how much longer until this potion wears off again?" Draco asked.

"The Unspeakable said about twenty-four hours, give or take." Harry bit his lip, looking intently at Draco's chest and stroking a finger along one of his pale, silvery scars. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Draco said emphatically, pressing two fingers beneath Harry's chin and tilting his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "I already told you, I don't care what you look like. Have you already forgotten the sex we literally _just_ had?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop a pleased grin from crossing his face. "Yeah, yeah, all right. Why were you asking, then?"

"Because I was curious, Merlin!" Draco said, exasperated, before a wicked smile spread across his face. "And because I wanted to know if we'd have the time to experiment with some of the other things we've never tried before." Harry swallowed heavily, and Draco's smile grew sharper as he dragged his thumb across Harry's slightly fuller lower lip. "Your mouth looks smaller than usual, you know," he said musingly. "I wonder if it would feel any different around my cock."

Harry whimpered, renewed arousal pulsing through him. He reached for the bedsheets, keen to pull them off and find out right that moment.

Draco laughed and stilled his hands, "Easy there! It sounds like we've got plenty of time to try things out tomorrow morning. We've got to give my cock time to recover, and _you_ need to get some sleep."

Harry pouted, but he knew Draco was right. His eyelids were starting to droop with sleepiness, his limbs heavy and his mind growing fuzzy.

"All right," he said reluctantly as he snuggled up against Draco's side, all but purring when Draco obligingly wrapped an arm around him and tugged him close. "But if I get up before you tomorrow, I'm waking you up with a blowjob."

Draco let out a sleepy huff of laughter. "Hardly the worst threat, darling."

"Yeah, well," Harry grumbled. He was too tired to think properly.

"How about," Draco murmured into Harry's hair. "How about, if _I_ wake up before _you_ , I'll start off our day with my mouth on your cunt."

Harry's stomach flipped and he let out a heavy exhalation of breath against Draco's chest.

"I'd say, that sounds like a win-win."

Draco hummed in obvious agreement. "In that case, the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner it'll be morning, hmm? Sweet dreams, Harry."

Harry wriggled, already aching for it despite his tiredness, and he forced himself to close his eyes and focus on sleep. Morning couldn't come fast enough. 

But in the meantime, sweet dreams indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
